<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins of the Damned Primarch by Dragonswrath18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846929">Origins of the Damned Primarch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonswrath18/pseuds/Dragonswrath18'>Dragonswrath18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Primarch (WH40K), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonswrath18/pseuds/Dragonswrath18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever did happen to the IInd Primarch? What was their fate? What is the origins of the Legio Damno, better known as the Legion of the Damned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Origins of the Damned Primarch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is basically a sort of history summary for the origins of my character Charos, the 2nd primarch who became the leader of the Legion of the Damned. I'm basically doing this because I feel as though there's a lot of untapped potential in this rather unappreciated GW faction so if they aren't gonna do it might as well do it myself. Also don't worry! I'll make a full on detailed story about his past in the future, I just wanted to do this for a while.</p>
<p>and um, this is my first time really posting something like this so any advice would be much appreciated!<br/>Also, I'll be adding more onto this in the future as I plan on covering the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Lord Regent Roboute Guilliman, let me again express my gratitude at being given the opportunity by one of the Emperor’s own. The investigation you have assigned me on has gone surprisingly well. Not only have the Grey Knights been more than cooperative, but even the fabled Adeptus Custodes and the elusive Grandmaster of the Assassinorum have granted me access to some of the Lord Sigilite, Malcador the Hero’s personal archive. Alas, I dare not touch any of the artefacts housed in these sacred halls. I was permitted to have access to some of the written tomes, journals and other such texts dating back to even the birth of the imperium. Though in the past we have faced much resistance from both elements of the Inquisition and the Ministorum, these voices have been silenced in many ways by those who support this cause. Before I get on to what I found about the IInd and XIth primarchs, I must first sincerely apologize on behalf of us regular humans for I have found out the truth about the Ministorum’s origin of faith. Safe to say that I am deeply saddened and disappointed by how far humanity has fallen from the once glorious vision you and your brothers strived towards before the heresy. To think that we have abandoned the very foundations of the Emperor’s ideals, that he himself was not a god and that no gods should be worshipped, and that these ideals of the Imperial truth have been replaced by radical zealots and hypocrisy is abysmal. I myself never took the dogma and religion of the ecclesiarchy seriously, instead of worshipping some deity I always believed that it was in your fellow man that you should have faith in. But alas, this report is not about my personal beliefs. </p>
<p>This is about the lost primarchs and their eventual fates. As such, I shall now reveal to you what I have found so far and I believe that you will be most interested in these developments. From the information I have gathered, I have enough evidence of the history and fate of the IInd and XIth. Alas it seems like the fate of the XIth is set in stone. He along with his homeplanet are gone, taken away in the destruction caused by the warp. As for the IInd, I have compiled everything I found relating to this in the attached files. </p>
<p>The Damned<br/>History;<br/>As with most primarchs, the IInd was scattered throughout the universe by the ruinous powers from the laboratories of Luna. The IInd landed on a planet known as Cocytus, a desolate, uncaring place of ice located somewhere in the Ultima segmentum. The planet was inhabited by humans who were isolated from the rest of society during the age of strife. This planet was one of the worst as many inhabitants of the planet had fallen to the corruption of the ruinous powers and created cults that dominated the land, erecting mighty cities in their name. From the information gathered there were 9 cities in total, 2 to each god and one that ruled over them. Each city had a tyrant or prophet that ruled, and the land was constantly ravaged by war for more power. The IInd’s capsule landed in the mountainous region of Cocytus, situated away from most cities, where he was found by a perpetual named Virgus who lived in those mountains hiding from the cults that hunted for him. From the Sigilite’s notes it seems as though Virgus was indeed a colleague of the Emperor who was stranded on Cocytus during the revolt of the men of iron and the subsequent Age of Strife. An important thing to note is that Virgus was not only a perpetual but was also in fact a blank, an ability that greatly helped him hide from the servants of the dark gods. <br/>When the perpetual came across the pod, there on the rocky ground lay the body of a young child. Virgus quickly carried the child and the capsule to his hidden laboratory. There Virgus realized from his time with the imperator that this child was created by the emperor and that he possessed a psychic power on par or infact greater than that of the traitor primarch Magnus the red. Vowing to keep the boy safe and raise him, Virgus named the child Charos after a mythological being from his home of Boeotia on Terra. As years passed Charos, like the rest of the primarchs, matured very quickly, becoming taller and much bulkier than the average man at a very young age. He learned how to fight and much more from his adoptive father, and although Virgus was in fact a blank he had kept many books on psykers and their abilities given to him by the emperor during their time together. This helped Charos’ increasing power to be disciplined and focused although it seemed as if the young primarch was already quite knowledgeable about his psychic abilities, perhaps a trait he inherited from his father. Along with this knowledge came another interesting ability, complete mastery of his own soul. Something that almost no psyker is able to achieve. </p>
<p>Despite his psychic prowess, Charos chose to instead focus more on his physical abilities just as much as his psychic abilities, so that he wouldn't need to solely rely on them. Of course, his powers were very much restrained by his adoptive father’s null abilities; he was still capable of considerable psychic feats. The two never ventured to the cities, as both of them knew what kind of horrors would befall them if they entered. Still, they needed to gather supplies in order to survive in this death world. This would often result in them hunting the local fauna that lived in the region, but sometimes they would have to venture down the mountains in search of materials such as metals which could be scavenged from the fallen soldiers of this world. </p>
<p>This life of theirs continued for many years until one fateful encounter that would permanently change the primarch of the IInd. One day while scavenging for supplies, they were ambushed by scouts of an army who were marching towards a rival city in order to siege it. Because of this, Virgus instructed Charos to escape, knowing that if he was captured then they would twist him into a servant of the ruinous powers, something so powerful that it threatened to destroy everything. The fledgling primarch at first didn’t listen, opting to stay and fight the mounted scouts in order to keep them from following until he felt the psychic presence of their lord’s army approaching. Soon enough he and his father began running for the mountain pass they could use to escape their pursuers but Virgus unlike Charos was a regular human, an old human, and soon the aged perpetual began to fall behind his adoptive superhuman son. There he was struck in the back by an arrow, causing him to fall and was soon surrounded by the scouts who in their insanity started to attack like a pack of hungry wolves, but Virgus was not weak by any stretch of the imagination, he was a soldier, a soldier with millennia of experience under his belt. The old soldier fought on, killing at least a dozen of the cultists before his injuries and old age began to wear on him. Charos had noticed his father’s dire situation, cursing himself for not sticking close, he was a good hundred yards from Virgus, he began to run, pushing his body to the near limits of what they were capable of, but even a Primarch’s speed could not reach him in time, before he could save him, the soldiers cut him down, impaling him with their spears in a way that kept him from falling to the ground. In a fit of rage the primarch butchered the remaining scouts with his blade, after they were disposed of the primarch rushed to his dying father, using whatever powers he could to try and heal the wounds inflicted. Alas, a null’s power makes them immune to any type of psychic healing and the wounds inflicted on him were too much, even for the old perpetual. Soon his time came and used his last remaining strength to give his final message to his son before finally passing away. It is unknown why or even how a perpetual could die from such wounds but I suspect it may have only been a limited perpetuality or that he may have been a type with a limited amount of lives.</p>
<p>Charos grieved his father’s death, cradling his broken body as his soul finally passed on. But he was still not safe. Soon the war drums and horns of the prophet’s army could be heard and the chanting of warriors echoed in the valley. Charos, with his power unrestrained and full of fury, could no longer contain himself and soon he was marching towards the army of insane cultists. His power soon turned the air around him turned hot, melting away the snowing ground as he charged towards the prophet. He killed many warriors, while others ran in terror at this unstoppable monster of fury tearing through their ranks. The IInd fought with no sense of self preservation, the fury driving him to fight like a wild beast causing him to suffer a significant amount of wounds. </p>
<p>Still the enraged primarch cut a bloody path through the army, making his way towards their leader, a champion that worshipped the dark gods and had gained a good amount of favor with them. The champion however was no fool and ordered his followers to begin rituals to summon the gods’ minions into this world. From their rituals poured the neverborn of chaos, ready to kill in the name of their masters. Soon the Lord of the IInd found himself overwhelmed suddenly by the mass of daemons, hurling themselves into him like a tidal wave of chaos. Every minion of the four could be seen, from lesser daemons to greater, all emerged out of the foul magics and rituals performed by the cultists. Some threw volleys of wytchfire, others attacked with clawed mandibles or brass colored blades, had he not been a primarch then he would’ve been dead in a matter of seconds. But even a primarch cannot hope to defeat the legions of daemons that now surrounded him. Soon he was overwhelmed and restrained, great chains meant to hold fearsome beasts now wrapped around his arms pulling them up and away from his body. </p>
<p>In this moment of triumph, the warlord brought the beaten primarch before the remainder of his troops and neverborn in a mock execution, impaling him repeatedly on many spears in a parody of how they butchered his father. An excerpt written by an unknown remembrancer that most likely had perished while attached to the IInd legion during their demise, who interviewed the primarch at the time wrote these moments down in a journal I have found, it reads as such; </p>
<p>Fury, fury was all he felt in that moment, fury for not protecting what mattered most to him. His father was dead, killed by soldiers and left to bleed out and it was his fault. <br/>Now he too would die. Dying from seeking vengeance, for letting emotion get in the way. Now he lay there on those snowy plains, his last breaths leaving him as everything went dark. He had died, yet fury remained. As he floated in that darkened void he could hear it. Whispering, promising him power and the chance to seek his revenge.<br/>“Why should I listen to you?? A bunch of voices that don’t even have the guts to face me??” He yelled out, wanting to know who he spoke to. Suddenly the void shifted, no longer a black space. Instead it was replaced by all colors one could think. It whirled like thunder around him and the voices became a unified one. <br/>“We control life and death, we can save you from your fate, our power is absolute! All shall fall before you, now join us!” It cried out, millions of voices screaming in unison around him. <br/>The Primarch just stood there, unconvinced before asking, “And what makes you think you have any power over me? What beings are there that control all of life and death? Who are you to give me false promises when you couldn’t even save my father?” <br/>The colors and shapes around him became violent, agitated by the primarch’s words. They shouted back; “WE ARE YOUR GODS! AND YOU SHALL OBEY US!” <br/>“No.” Was the only response they received. He saw what hid behind their mask of lies, gazed upon their true faces. <br/>“You are not gods. You are tumors claiming to be gods. You have no power over me! My soul is my own!” And with that the clouds retreated, reeling in pain at his words. “I need no power from parasites! I will use my own! I control my soul, nobody else!” <br/>He channeled his fury and power. Drawing in the very warp energies around him, but not the ones from the ones that promised him power, he pulled his soul back to his body using his powers to heal his wounds. A great inferno erupted around his body. Melting the ice and snow, it burnt those too close to the center while making those further away cower in fear. The being known as Charos was gone, now there was only the Damned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That my lord concludes the report of my findings so far, I am still compiling all the records of his actions during both the great crusade and the heresy. As of present there have still been sightings of such a being leading the Legion of the Damned alongside reports of one bearing resemblance to the deceased primarchs of the Iron Hands, Ferrus Manus and the Blood Angels, Sanguinius. I regret to inform you that I have yet to find any sort of information related to contacting him, psychically or otherwise, though there have been reports of a certain living saint being seen calling down the legion since the creation of the cicatrix maledictum, perhaps that may be a lead. I shall have an associate look into it. I hope you are satisfied with my current findings and await my next, as always. </p>
<p>Ave Imperator!</p>
<p>-M</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>